The bechloe story
by annakendrikc
Summary: Beca is a girl who doesn't have any friend except Luke(the radio stations manager). She feels like music is her friend. But one day she meets Chloe and her life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

Ringggg. As usually my alarm clock went out at 7 o' clock. I got up, washed my face, brush my teeth, put on some eyeliner and got dressed. Then I ate some cereals. My roomate was already in school. When I ate cereals I went to school . While I was walking to school I was listening to my new mixes that I made yesterday evening. I saw so many people talking in groups and I felt a little bit lonely. I don't have any friends except Luke(the radio station's manager) . But I feel like music is my friend. I started mixing music when I was 12 and I really fell in love with this hobby. My dad was suporting me from the beginning but he also wanted me to graduate and get a normal job. I told him that I want to be a DJ but he was against that. When I came to my class I as usually sat down in the back row and started to put my headphones to my school bag. Then the teacher came in and started talking about 1st world war. It was so boring that I almost fell asleep. After history I went to radio station. As usually there was Luke. He also liked music so much. He was 1 years older than me. At first I trought that he has a crush on me but then I found out that he has a girlfriend.

"Hey." Luke said.

"Hey. I trought you wouldn't be here now." I said confused.

"But I am." He said and gave me a small smile.

"I made some new mixes. Wanna hear them?" I said.

"Uh thanks but now I don't have much time. I'll listen to them later." He said, took the USBs and left the station.

I also needed to go on English class so I also left it and go to the class. I was bussy with listening to my mixes so I didn't notice that I'm going to bump in a girl who was walking to me. I bumped in her and all my books fell down on the ground.

"Sorry." I said to her and started taking the books from the ground.

"No, it's my fault. I'm really sorry." She said and tried to help me.

"It's okay." I said. "I got them." But she didnt stop helping me.

"Btw I'm Chloe." She said and give me a smile.

She is so beautiful I trought. Her eyes were amazing. She had curly orange-brown hair. She was a ginger.

"I'm Beca." I said.

"I know. We have some classes together." She said.

Wait what? She knows my name? I don't remember to see her around school.

"Sorry I don't remember you." I said and smiled to her apologitely.

"It's okay, I'm new here. I'm here for only 2 weeks now." She said.

But you are so popular and have a lot of friend I trought to myself.

"I need to go now, see you later, bye!" She said, winked at me(!) and went to her class.

Did she say "see you later"? What does this mean? I figured out that 2 hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

As usually I was laying on the ground and listening to my mixes when sudenly someone tried to take my headphones off my head. I opened my eyes and saw that girl who bumped in me in the morning. I sat, took my headphones off and looked at her confused.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" i said and still looking at her confused.

"Do you want to eat some Skittles?" She said and pulled the pack of Skittles from her schoolbag.

"Um...okay." I said and took some skittles.

"So what are you doing here alone?" She said and also ate some skittles.

"I do not have friend so I just listen to music and lay on the grass." I said and fell awkwardly.

"Ooh cool, can I listen to it?" She said and looked at me like a little mouse.

"Um okay...sure." I said and smirked at her.

She took the headphones and put them on her head. While she was listening she was moving her head in rythem of the music. I gave her a shy smile.

"That's awesome!" She said when she took the headphones off her head.

"Thanks but it's nothing. It's not the best."

I said and looked at her.

"You are kidding, aren't you? This is AMAZING!" She said and ate some skittles again.

I didn't know what to answer so I just kept looking at her.

"So what do you do in your freetime if you don't have any friends?" She said.

"I usually make new mixes, go to radio station and stack CDs and sleep." I said and tried to put my headphones in my schoolbag.

"What about you?" I said and looked at her questionly.

"I also don't have many friends. I mean some of the boys have a crush on me but they are not really good friends. So I don't have really much to do. I usually study for the tests." She said and smiled at me.

Wait what? She doesn't have lots of friends? I trought she is the most popular girl on the school. But really, why is she here with me? I'm not really interesting friend. I mean no one wants to be friend with me. And I also dont want to be friend with them. But that girl is diferent. She's so nice with me. I want to be her friend. But she probably doesn't.

"Hey earth to Beca? Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry I was deep in trought." I said and noticed she was talking to me all the time.

"I just said that we could be friends. I really want to hear more your mixes."

What? She wants to be friend with me?

"Okay." I said and gave her a small smile.

"Look, I need to go now. See you there tommorow? And bring your mixes with you." She said, stood up and winked at me(again?!).

"Okay. I also need to go." I said and stood up.

"Okay bye. See you tommorow." She said and hugged me.

I really don't like hugs but that hug was different. It felt nice. When she hugged me she went to her class.

I got a friend I trought to myself. I GOT A FRIEND. And she is so nice. It's weird that she wants to be friend with me.

When she left I also went to my class. But I couldn't contencrate on what the teacher was saying, I was only thinking about Chloe.

When I came to my dorm I lie down on my bed and started mixing music. But I couldn't concentrate. All I was thinking about was Chloe. Chloe. The girl that I have known for like 1 day. But I really liked her. I am bisexsual and I havent had boyfriend yet. Could Chloe be my first girlfriend?


	3. Chapter 3

Next day I didnt get up as usually. I fell asleep to 7.30am. I needed to be really quick to not be late for school. When I got dressed I went out of a house and started running to school. But then someone in a car started calling my name.

"Beca! Becaaa! Hey! I'm over here! The stranger screamed.

The stranger was Chloe.

"Hey!" I said when I came to her

"Do you want to drive with me to school?" She asked and winked at me.

"That would be nice." I said and smirked.

"Then come in." She said.

I went in a car and we drove to tge school. While we were driving she started explaning why is she also late for school.

"I couldnt sleep last night. I don't know why because I always can sleep."

What? I trought to myself. I couldn't sleep too last night. That's weird. But I couldnt sleep because I was thinking about her. Was she also thinking about me? No. That can't be true. But I didn't say that out laud.

"So why are you late?" She asked.

"Oh I just fell asleep." I said but I felt that Chloe didn't believe me.

The rest of the way we were in silent. When we came to school I went out the car and want to go.

"Thanks for driving me." I said and gave her a smile.

"Oh no problem. Hey, do you have your mixes with you?" She asked and looked in my eyes.

OH NOO! I FORGOT TO TAKE THEM FROM MY TABLE!

"Oh noo I forgot them at my dorm." I said and looked at her apologetically.

"Oh no. I really wanted to hear them." She said and made a sad face.

"Hmm if you have time after school you can go to my dorm with me and listen to them there." I suggested.

"That's a great idea." She said happily and smiled.

"Okay then see you after school." I said and went to my math class.

"See you." She said and also went to her class.

The whole school I was really excited. Chloe'll come to my dorm! I hope I don't have really messy room. I couldn't concertrate on anythink what the teacher was saying. But time was getting so slow. I need to wait 3 hours left. I really wanted to jump and scream because of happines but I can't because the whole class would look at me so weird and the teacher would probably send me out of the class.

Finally the math class was completed and I went to the caffe to eat breakfast because I didn't eat it today because I fell asleep and I didn't have time. But when I came there I saw Chloe was already sitting there and drinking a coffee. She waved at me and pointed to come to her.

"Hey." I said and hugged her.

"Hey. I have already missed your sarcastic voice." She said and smirked at me.

"Haha and here I am now." I said sarcastically.

"I trought we could eat together." She suggested.

"No way, I don't want to eat with someone like you." I said sarcastically and smirked at her.

"Then I don't do that either." She said also sarcastically and smiled at me.

"Okay I'll buy a donut and a coffee." I said and go to bye them.

When I came back Chloe was still sitting there.

"How many classes do you have today?" She asked.

"After the meal break I have English class and then I have History class." I said while eating my donut.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"After that I also have English class with you." She said and winked at me. "And then I have Science class."

"Oh great then we can go to that class together." I said and smiled at her.

"Yeah that's pretty cool because I'm here only 2 weeks and I don't remember where is the class." She said and smirked.

"Okay so we should go." I said and threw the paper cup of the coffee into the rubbish bin.

While the class we were continuously looking at each other and winking. I really like that girl I trought to myself. That was the funniest class I have ever had.

After it we went to our different classes and we both agreed to meet somewhere on the grass in front of the school.

Sooo guys...what do you think? There is probably some mistakes cause English is not my mother language...so tell me what do you think?...goodbye untill the next time!:)


	4. Chapter 4

When my class was over I was really excited because Chloe'll come to my dorm. I saw her already sitting on the grass.

"Heey." I said to her.

"Hey."

"So can we go?" I said and looked at her.

"Yeah okay." She said, took her schoolbag and smiled at me.

When we came to my dorm my roomate wasn't there and I was really grateful for that. I threw my schoolbag to the corner and went to my laptop. Chloe went to my bed and sat down.

"I really like your dorm." She said. It looks so "badass". She smirked.

"That's because I'm badass." I said and made a serious look.

"No you're not. You're really sweet." She said and hugged me.

Everytime she huggs he my heart stops. I think I have feelings for her. But she probably doesn't.

"Hey! Take that back!" I said playfuly.

"Never in a million years because it's true. She said with a smile on her face.

"Okay. Do you want now to listen some of my mixes?" I asked her.

"Yeah of course I want." She said and take the headphones from my hands.

She listened for a while and made a "like" with her hands.

"This is really good!" She said loudly.

"Thanks." I said and I was really happy that Chloe likes my mixes.

"We should watch a movie." She suggested. "Or do you need to study?"

"No, I have time." I said and looked in her eyes.

"Cool. What we should watch?" She asked.

1 hour later we were watching a movie. Chloe used my shoulder as a pillow and I couldn't concertrate on the movie. And then came a lesbian scene. I think my face got red but luckily it was dark. Chloe started cuddling and I tried to relax. I think she really likes cuddling. Then she fell asleep. I didn't know what to do, so I carried her on the couch and then I didn't know what to do. But then she moved and said silently:

"Lie next to me, please."

"Huh okay." I said and awkwardly lay next to her.

Then she took my hand and put her hand in it! Chloe are you trying to kill me? I think she's straight but I'm lesbian for her. Then she fell asleep. She looked so beautiful. I think I'm falling in love with her. But I can't tell her what I feel because she'll maybe be shocked and doesn't want to be a friend with me anymore. And I can't live without her. She is the best. After half an hour I also fell asleep. Thank God it was friday.

So what do you think?:) if you have any ideas you can tell me and maybe i will write them:)...goodbye until the next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Next day I woke up at 10 o' clock and Chloe was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up so I just stayed in bed and waited her to wake up. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. Well, she was beautiful the whole time... and then she woke up. She looked at me and smiled.

"Did I fall asleep last night?" She asked sleepily.

"Yap." I noded to her.

"Do you wanna eat something?" I asked and tried to move from the couch but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"I do but later. No I wanna just lie on the couch and cuddle." She said and winked at me.

"Okay" I smirked and lay back on the couch next to her.

Some time passed and suddenly Chloe asked:

"Can I ask you something?" She asked and looked at me.

"Of course you can Chlo." I said and nodded.

"Btw I like the nickname BECS" she said and smirked "but I want to ask you...are you straight?...or bisexual?"

Woow I trought to myself...why is she asking me that? Maybe...could she have feelings for me to? But I can't tell her that I'm lesbian now...I'll say that I'm bisex.

"Hmm..I think I'm bisexual." I said and looked to my hands.

"Cool, I'm bisexual, too." She said happily.

Wait what? She is not straight? Than I have a small chance to be with her. But I won't tell her. I don't want to ruin our friendship.

"So do you wanna eat some breakfast?" I asked hungry.

"Yeah that would be nice." She said. "But I have nothing to put on me." She found out.

"I can give you something." I said and went to my wardrobe.

"Here. Try that T-shirt and these jeans. I think you have same size as me so that wouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks Becs!" She said and took them.

"If you want to change your chlothes in the bathroom, it's over there." I said and pointed to the door next to me.

"Oh it's fine. I'm pretty confident about all this." She said and pointed to her body.

"You should be, you're hot." I said and the next moment realized what I said.

I said to her she's hot! What is she going to think about that?

"So you think I'm hot huh?" She said and smirked.

"Well yeah." I said shily and looked at my hands.

"You're pretty cool, too." She said and smirked.

"Thanks." I said. " So are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yap." She said. I really like your clothes." She looked at me.

"Huh thanks, I like them too." I smirked.

"So lets go." I said, took my bag and opened the door of the dorm.

When we came in a caffe, there were some other people, too. We bought some coffee and donuts.

"I love dounts." She said while eating.

"Me, too." I said and smiled.

"So what are we going to do then?" We asked at the same time and smirked.

"We should go to a cinema." She suggested and smiled.

"Okay that would be great." I said and ate the rest of the donut.

Hey:) what do you think? I promise that something big is going to happen in the next chapter:D


	6. Chapter 6

When we came to the cinema we didn't know which movie should we watch. After 10 minutes of searching for good movie we chose a romantic drama because Chloe said she really likes dramas.

"So do you like to buy some popcorn?" I asked.

"That would be awesome." She said and took the money from her bag.

"Which size should we take?" I asked and looked at the prices.

"I think the medium one would be okay." She said and I nodded.

When we bought it we went to the room 7, where our movie is going to play. We found our sits and set down. And then the movie began. I liked the start of the movie. It was about two girls that fall in love. Just like us I trought to myself. But Chloe'll never love me. I started felling upset because of that. And then the movie came to the sex scene between two girls. I fell awkward and looked to Chloe.

And what did I see? She was already looking to me. I keep looking to her eyes and she started looking to my lips.

What? Does she want to kiss me? No. That can't be true. But why is she looking at me? I mean I really want to kiss her but she probably doesn't. I looked at her again and she was starring at my lips. I also started starring at her lips and then we moved closer and closer. I looked at her eyes and she moved even closer to me. And then our lips touched. It felt so good. Her lips was so soft and warm. I tangled my fingers through her hair and pulled her closer if it was even possible. We kissed for a moment, but then my mind started to work again. What if she doesn't like it? Oh my God we shouldn't do this. Chloe doesn't like it! Stooop! I trought to myself. But the kiss was so beautiful. Chloe moaned silently and I was really happy that no one is sitting next to us. And then Chloes fingers started moving from my head to my neck and then down to my breasts. She started circling around them with her fingers. But then I started felling scared. What if someone see us? Should we even do that? I broke the kiss. Chloe looked at me confused.

"Why did you break the kiss?" She asked.

"I don't really know why, but I'm scared. That was my first kiss and it was awesome. But we aren't even girlfriends. Do you even like me?" Should we even do that?" I said and looked to my hands.

"Yes, you're right. We shouldn't do that. That was a mistake." She said and started putting on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" I said sadly.

"Sorry I need to go. Bye." She said.

She only said bye and not see you later as always. I just set there alone and didn't know what to do. And then the tears got to my eyes. I tried to took it away but I couldn't. I missed her. I dont want that she is sad. But I can't tell her that I love her. I feel so confused!

So...what do you think?..if you have any ideas please write them in the comments...what do you think is going to happen next?:))


	7. Chapter 7

Hey... thanks for the good rewievs. Im really happy that you guys like my fanfic. So there is a next chapter.:)

I stayed in the cinema till the end of the movie, and when it ended I stood up, took my bag, the empty box of popcorn and went to the exit. I was thinking about Chloe. Why has she just left me? Does she really think the kiss was a mistake? Does she love me? Do I love her? I had so many questions but I didnt have the answers for them. I was really upset. The day began so good and now this happened. Why? Huh...

I went to my dorm and lay on my bed. I remembered that Chloe still has my clothes but I didnt care about that. They were just clothes. I want Chloe to come back. After half an hour I fell asleep on my bed and didnt wake up until 5pm. When I woke up I found out that I was dreaming about Chloe. We were having a picnic and it was so fun. I was sad that my dreams are not reality. I ate some chocolate and made a desigion to go to the radio station. When I came there, there was Luke as always.

"Oh hi Beca." He said and waved to me.

"Hey." I said not really happily.

"Hey is it something wrong?" He said and took my hand.

"No, I'm fine." I said and tried to smile.

"Beca I know you and I know when something is wrong. Please tell me."

"Huh...I-I..hmmm.. I have a crush on someone. We kissed and then that someone told me that that was a mistake."

"And who is "that someone"" He asked.

"Hm..It's Chloe." I said and looked in my hands.

"Beca, I just think you need to talk to her." He said and hugged me.

He is so nice I trought. As a friend. I really love him like a friend. He never wants to make things better than they are. He just accepts them just the way they are.

"Thanks Luke." I said and looked at him. I just stood there for some minutes and thought about his idea. I can't go to Chloe and talk to her. It would be awkward. I won't do that.

"Can I play some of my music on the radio?" I asked some moments later.

"Of course you can." He said. "I'm just going to go eat something...I'll be back in like half an hour." He said and went out.

I sat down, put on the headphones and started playing music. And then a really sad song came on the way. Tears appeared in my eyes and I didn't try to keep them away. I just let them went out of my eyes. It was just easier. I love Chloe and I can't do anything about that.

Okay so this wasnt really long chapter but the next one will be better:)


	8. Chapter 8

On monday I woke up like always at 7 o' clock. But I didn't have any motivation for school. I was still upset because I haven't seen Chloe for 2 days. I was searcing around the school but I didn't find her nowhere. I ate some breakfast and drank some coffee. My roomate was still at dorm so I needed to wait the shower is empty. Then I took a shower and washed my hair. After that I made myself a messy bun and went to school. First I had English class. And then I remembered that Chloe also have English class on mondays. I started being really excited. I will see her! I couldn't stop thinking about that. When I came to the class, Chloe was already there. I waved at her and she waved me back.

"Hey." I said when I came to her.

"Hey." She said and looked at me. "Look, can we just forget what happened on saturday. I mean I didn't want to do that to you, it was a mistake. Please, forgive me." She said and looked in my eyes.

Oh...she still thinks it was a mistake. I tried to look happy but I couldn't. I was upset and sad. But I just smiled at her and said:

"Heey, it's okay. We can just forget it." I said and smiled at her,but inside me I was dying.

"Okay cool." She said and hugged me. I really missed you." She said.

"Of course you missed me, I'm just awesome." I tried to be funny. And she really smirked. I missed her laugh so much.

And then the teacher came in class. I moved really quickly to my desk and set down. I didn't want to make the teacher angry because he doesnt like me at all. He hates me. Meanwhile thr class I was looking to Chloe like every minute but she didn't look at me. So I started listeing to the teacher. When it came to the end Chloe had a History and I had a free period so I went to the radio station. When I came there, there were Luke and his girlfriend. They looked suprised when I came in, so I thought they were kissing each other. And then I really wished that I could kiss someone. And then I decided. I'm going to tell Chloe what I feel. No matter what. I quickly ran out of the radio station and Luke just looked at me confused. I went to the park and set down on the grass. I will wait Chloe to come here and then asked her if she wants to watch a movie at my or her dorm. And then I will tell her. After an hour of waiting I saw Chloe coming to me.

"Hey." She said and smiled.

"Hi." I said and looked at her. And then I realized something.

"Hey you're wearing my jeans." I said and smirked.

"Yap..sorry but they are incredible." She whispered.

"I know right." I add and smirked. "You can keep them if you want." I suggested.

"I mean...if you don't need them...okay." she said happily and danced a small dance like shes a winner. I smirked at her. She's so perfect I thought to myself.

"So do you have time tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I thought we should watch a movie or something." I said and looked at her.

"Huh okay...which dorm?" She asked playfuly.

"Mine is okay."

"Okay so see you later...need to go on my next class...bye! She winked at me and went to school.

Yess, Chloe will come to my dorm!

3 hours later I was at my dorm preparing myself. What should I wear? I decided to wear swetpants and a T-shirt. I was just preparing food when the bell rang. It was Chloe! I went to the door and opened them. And there was Chloe. She looked so beautiful. She also wore swetpants and a T-shirt.

"Hey." She said and hugged me.

"Hey. Come in." I said, hugged her and went trough the door.

"So are you hungry?" I said and smirked.

"No, not yet." She smirked and set down on the couch. So what are we going to watch?"

15 minutes later we were watching a movie and eating popcorn. Chloe was using my shoulder as a pillow and I was really nervous because i wanted to tell her about my love. I decided to tell her now and I was so nervous.

"Hey Chlo..." I started.

"What Becs...?" She asked and looked at me.

"I wanna tell you something...hmmm...how could I start..."

"Just tell me, what you want, I'm not gonna look at you angrily or something" she joked.

"Okay hum... I really like you. I mean I love you. You are my world. When I met you I got crush on you and I thought I will stop loving you but I didn't. The kiss in the cinema meant the world to me. But I thought you don't like it so I broke it. If you don't like me, it's okay, I just needed to tell you that because I was dying every single day with you like a FRIEND. I just wanted to be something more. I think youre so beautiful and have an amazing laugh...i really love every single part of your body...I"m in love with you, Chloe Beale." I looked at her and saw she has tears in her eyes. I first thought i ruined our friendship but then she grabbed my head and crushed our lips together. It was so amazing, she had so soft lips and they were perfect...I got my hand in her hair and tried to pull her closer. Then she broke our kiss.

"I love you too, Beca Mitchell."

What do you think? Please tell me...thank you for all the rewiews3...this chapter is a little bit longer...enjoy:)


	9. Chapter 9

When I heard Chloe also love me, I was so happy. We started kissing each other. It felt so good. She started kissing my neck and then her hands went to my breasts. I stoped for a second and looked at her. She looked at me askly. I nodded. She started putting down my T-shirt and I did the same with hers. Sudenly we were just in bras and underpants. I was a little shy, but she just went with her lips to my ear and said silently:

"Don't worry, you're beautiful." She said and kissed me.

"It's my first time, i don't know anything about that." I said and my face went red.

"It's my first time too." She smirked.

I was suprised because i thought she has already had sex. She started unhooking my bra and placed kisses in the middle of my breasts. I also unhooked her bra and kissed her left nipple. She moaned and started kissing my breasts. then she went down to my stomack and finally she came to my underpants. She started pulling them down. When they were on the ground she started licking around my vagina. My folds was already wet.

"Oh...Chloe..." i moaned. It felt so good! "I need you." I begged.

"How much?" She smirked.

"Sooooo much." I moaned.

And then her hands went to my wet golds and she pushed her finger inside me. I moaned and begged for more. She started pushing it in and out. Everytime she got it in I moaned and my hips moved. I felt I will get the orgasm quickly.

She added another finger and moved faster. My moans got very loud, as her palm brushed against my bundle of nerves again and again. And then it happend. The orgash went trough my body and I screamed loud Chloe's name. When I came back from my high I started kissing Chloe's left breast. She smirked and begged for more. I went to her wet folds with my fingers and started playing with her clit. She moaned softly. And then I started pushing my fingers in and out. She started screaming and I pushed them even faster. I fell she is nearly to orgasm so I went deeper inside her folds. And then she screamed like I never heard her before. She started moving her body abd when she finally stopped I looked at her and smirked.

"Pretty good, right?" I said and smirked.

"That was awesome!"

What do you think? Sorry for late update, I have so many school stuffs to do. Sorry for any mistakes. Goodbye until the next time!:)


	10. Chapter 10

So there's next chapter. Sorry guys for late update:)

Next day I went to school as always. I went to my normal place on the grass and set down. School started at 10 for me so I had like about 1,5 hour left to be there and mix my music. I hoped Chloe will come there too because I missed her. Yesterday we had our first kiss and sex and it was awesome but I really need to know if Chloe liked it or have she changed her mind. I tried to concertrate on doing mixes but I couldn't because all i was thinking was Chloe. And then I saw her at the end of the path in the middle of the grass talking to a boy. I thought he is just her friend. I was just going to call her name but then I saw the boy touched her waist and kissed her. Chloe pulled him back, smiled but but still looked a little bit confused. I couldn't stand that anymore. I stood up and started running. My eyes was filled with tears and I didn't tried to get them away. I went to school bathroom and sat on a toilet. I started crying really hard and I couldnt stop the tears falling from my eyes. I was hurt. Last evening I said to Chloe I love her and she aslo said she loves me. And the very next day she kisses a boy. She has never told me she has a friend who is a boy. After half an hour I went out of a toilet, washed my face, put on some extra eyeliner that people wouldnt be able to see I was crying. Then I went to my Science class. I was very upset. I was just sitting there and doing nothing but thinking of Chloe. How could she do that to me? I really love her. When my class was over I went out of a school and wanted to go to my dorm but someone called my name. It was Chloe. I looked at her and one second I was just so happy to see her but then I remembered she kissed a boy like 2 hours ago. I ignored her and started walking in the way to my dorm but she didnt stop calling my name. I still ignored her and still walked in my way. Then she started running to me and when she came to me she grabbed my hand.

"Hey Becs! Didnt you hear that I yelled your name like 100000x times?" Chloe said and wanted to hug me but I made one step back.

"I did." I said and looked at her sadly. "How could you do this to me?" I said and tears started coming to my eyes. I didnt want to cry but tears just came to my eyes.

"Do what?" She said and now she looked worried.

"Sorry, I need to go." I said and went in my way to my dorm but Chloe stopped me again.

"Beca. Please tell me, what's wrong." She said and looked at my eyes seriously.

But i just looked with tears in my eyes at her eyes and went to my dorm. I know I was rude but I was so hurt that I didnt want to see Chloe right now. She just stood there not moving and started crying. She probably dont have any idea what did she do wrong I thought to myself. Now I was crying. When I opened the door I saw my roomate is there too so I just went to my bed and put my head into the pillow still crying. Now both of us are hurt. I made it even worse. I hate my life!

What do you think? How many chapters should I write?:) goodbye until the bext time!:)


	11. Chapter 11

Heey:) thanks for all the reviews, you guys are amazing! I'm glad my grammar is getting much better. All the questions will be answered in the end of the story(don't worry, this is not the last chapter!) Sooooo enjoy!:)

*knock knock* *KNOCK KNOCK*

I woke up from sleeping and heard knocking on my doors. Who is this? I thought to myself. I looked at my watch and it was 11pm. I stood up from bed and got dressed. I quickly made myself a messy bun. Then I went to the door and opened it. And there she was. Chloe. The girl who I love the most, but also a girl who hurt me the most. She looked beautiful and there was me, like a mess. But that didnt matter at this moment.

"Hi." She said and smiled shyly."I left you 10000 messages."

Oh right, I was sleeping, so I haven't seen them yet. I will say I got them. Well, I don't really know why, but I didn't want to be really nice. But I will probably regret that.

"Yeah, I got them." I looked straight in her eyes and I was feeling so sad right now. I lied to her. Yap, I regreted it. She looked so sad and confused at the same time.

"But you havent replied to them yet! Beca, please tell me what's wrong." She said and i felt her and mine hearts are broken.

Oh so she doesn't know I saw that she kissed a guy. Chloe I love you. But you probably doesn't love me. That's wrong. But i didnt say any these words.

"Beca. I love you and you know that, don't you?" I saw she has tears in her eyes.

"Do you?" I said and also felt I have tears in my eyes. Why is she saying this to me? She don't even love me. If she would, she probably wouldn't kiss that guy, right?

"Yes, truly, I do. She said and looked at me.

"Then why did you kiss that guy?" I said and started crying. "Why, Chloe?" "Why are you doing this to me? I love you. I thought you love me, too. But I was probably wrong. I saw that you were happy when he kissed you." My heart is broken on 10000 small pieces now.

"Beca, I..." she started talking and tears are rolling down her chicks, but i cut her off.

"You dont need to say anything. It's okay. I will survive. Just go please." I said and closed the door. I started crying so hard and didn't know what to do anymore. Chloe will probably just stand there in front of my door but I didn't care anymore. I took my headphones and started listening to my mixes. I chose love mixes and tried to calm down but my heart was broken. I love Chloe so much. I hurt her. We will never be together. Why? Why can't we be together? Why is everything so complicated? I don't know the answers to all my questions. I heard a knock on the door but I ignored it. It knocked a few times again and then...silence. Did she give up? I don't know that Chloe who gives up so quickly. Have I brake her? I dont know.. I don't know what is happening right now. And i hate this so much. I cried myself to sleep.

So there is it! What do u think? Thanks for all the reviews...you guys are amazing! I'm so glad you like my story and that I have less mistakes in my grammar! Goodbye untill the next time!:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey:) thank you for the reviews! As someone wanted I wrote longer chapter. Please tell me, what do you think? Enjoy!:)**

I woke up. I looked at the clock and it was just 7 in the morning. I didnt know what to do, so I decided to go showering. I was still so upset and hurt that Chloe and I had a fight yesterday. I looked at myself in the mirror and my mascara was on my whole face because I cried last night. She probably doesnt even care anymore about me. She has her boyfriend or whatever he is. I dressed me and took my shower things. My roomate wasnt there so I locked the door and went to the showers. When I opened the door I didnt hear anyone in because it was really early in the morning for saturday. I was happy because I wanted to be alone. And then I thought to myself. If nobody is here, I can sing, right? I loved singing but I didnt want that someone listened to me. I didnt know which song should I sing, do I decided that first song which comes in my mind will be the song im gonna sing. It was Titanium. I love that song. I also love all the songs from David Guetta. I went in a cabine and undressed myself. Meanwhile I was singing. It was relaxing. But sudenly I heard a steps in the other cabine. I stopped singing and felt weird. Someone just heard me singing. I started shampooing and sudenly that someone who was in the cabine next to mine started singing. The song was Titanium. And I knew that voice. It was Chloe. I didnt know what to do. She hurt me last night and I hurt her. Then I realized I really want to talk to her. So I decided to sing with her. Now both of us are singing.

"I'm bulletproof

nothing to loose,

Fire away, fire away

Rioochet

you take your aim

fire away, fire away.

You shoot me downgg

but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down

but I won't fall

I am titanium."

Sudenly I realized the curtain which was between our cabinas was taken on the side of the cabinas and Chloe was standing there, crying, staring at me with a smile. I also stared at her. Oh that beautiful blue eyes. I cant forget them. She stepped a few steps closer to me looking me directly in my eyes. She went to my ear with her lips, still crying. She whispered:

"I love you, Beca. No matter what, I will always love you." I started crying and whisper to her between it:

"I love you, too Chloe. But why have you kissed that boy on the grass?" Why Chloe?" I started crying even harder. She took my hand and placed her hand in it.

"So this is why are you hurt?" She smirked but still crying. "This was my ex boyfriend. Tom. I broke with him 5 month ago. We are just friends now and sometimes he still kisses me. It is a friendly kiss. I like him like a friend, Beca. I mean I didnt even love him but we tried to date. It didnt work so we quit. We are just hanging out as friends. I told him I love you and he said he is happy for me. He also has a girlfriend now. Becs, I love you. I love you so much." Chloe crying but smiling at same time. So that was he. Her ex boyfriend. They are just friend. You were so dumb, Beca! Why didn't you ask Chloe who he was? I was too jelaous. I looked in Chloe's eyes. She was staring in my eyes. I smiled to her. She smiled back.

"Can you forgive me?" Chloe asked and I felt she feels guilty. I looked straight in her eyes and moved my face closer. Our lips was some centimetres apart. I looked in her eyes last time and said:

"Yes, I forgive you. Please just you forgive me." And then I pressed my lips on hers. It was so amazing. She was shocked at first but then she kissed me back. I grabbed her head and putted my hand in her hair. She grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer. Her hands started moving across my body and she stopped at my breasts. She touched the left one and i moaned because of the feelings. I missed that so much. I moved my hands down to her stomach and then to her tights. She gasped. I went even further. I started moving my fingers around her clit and Chloe started breathing more quickly. I kissed her lips again and then I pushed a finger inside her. She moaned loudly and begged for more. I added second finger and pushed them faster. I felt she is nearly the orgasm so I pushed them more inside her and suddenly she started shaking. I knew she was on her high. She moaned loudly and I've never seen her eyes so dark before. When she came from her high she started kissing my neck and then she went down to my vagina. She started licking around and I moaned her name.

"Oh please...yes...oh...oh Chloe..." i moaned when she started licking faster and deeper inside me.

"I need this...oh..." then she added two fingers and started pushing them in and out. I loved it. Sudenly I felt orgasm is coming so I kissed Chloe on her lips. I wanted to be on my high while kissing my love. And it happened. the orgasm went through body and I moaned loudly and kissed Chloe even harder. When I calm myself down I looked at Chloe.

"I forgive you." She said. And we kissed again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!:) sorry for the late update, I was on vacation and there was no free wifi:( enjoy:)**

"I forgive you." Chloe said and we kissed again. Both of us moaned softly so we didn't hear someone opened the door and came into the showering room. They walked silently so we still haven't heard they so we continued making out. I started circling around Chloe's breasts and she started circling around my clit. And then the stranger opened our cabine and said:

"What the hell are you doing Chloe?" And then she saw me. "Beca?"

It was Aubrey.

I quickly pulled away and tried to cover myself with a towel. I was shocked and Chloe was shocked too. She didn't try to cover her junk because she is confident about it. She started talking that it wasn't like it looked. Aubrey was as shocked as us. She started yelling on Chloe:

"I don't mind how it looked like! You two were making out. You can't say it's not true!" Aubrey yelled and looked seriously at me.

"Well, I can't say it's not true, because it is...obviously Beca and I are..." Chloe started talking but then she stopped and then looked at me askily.

"...girlfriends. Chloe and I are girlfriends. We are dating." I continued talking what Chloe started and I saw a smile on her face.

"And Chloe..." I looked straight in her eyes "...I love you." I said and saw tears in her eyes.

"Beca...I love you, too." She smiled and pressed her lips on mine. I smiled while kissing her.

And Aubrey was just standing there, with open mouths, looking at us.

"Chloe I am your best friend! Why the hell didn't you tell me that you are Beca's girlfriend?" She asked and crossed her hands.

"Well..., because I didn't know that untill that moment." She laughed and hugged me.

"So we are girlfriends now, huh?" She whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Yes." I whispered in her ear and smiled. Aubrey just stood there for a second, didn't know what to do.

"So I will leave you two alone now...I guess." She said and looked at both of us. "Still need to shower...so please don't have...hm.. sex there...okay?" She said and we both smirked.

"Deal." I smirked and looked at Chloe who was also smiling. We started putting on our clothes. Just before we left the showering room Aubrey yelled:

"And also don't have sex in my and Chloe's room!" She yelled out of her cabine.

"Who knows!" Chloe yelled back and then closed the door. I looked at her weirdly and she just smirked.

"Well Beca...I was thinking...now we are girlfriends, so we could go on a real date." Chloe said and took my hand in hers. I looked at our hands, and then at Chloe's eyes.

"Beca Mitchell, do you want to go out with me?" She asked and looked at me with a huge smile.

I was still looking at her eyes and I could felt tears in my eyes. We are really going to be in realiationship. I didn't know when but sudenly I had a huge smile on my face, too.

"I would love to." I said and kissed her lips soflty. She smiled into our kiss and I hugged her. I love her so much and nothing can change that.

 **So that was it:) i promise I will post next chapter more quickly:) please tell me what do you think;) goodbye untill the next time!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hiiii:) So here is the next chapter... enjoy:D

Today I was really excited. Chloe and I are going on a real date. I don't know where are we going because she doesn't want to tell me. I even tried with the puppy eyed look but it also didn't work. I didn't know what to wear. I searched up whole wardrobe but I didn't find nothing usefull. Jeans everywhere. I decided to wear a dress or a skirt tonight and this is really seldom for me. I actually never wear dresses or skirts . I really want to impress Chloe. She is the love of my life. It is just 1pm now and we decided to meet at my dorm at 7pm so I still have 6 hours to go. I will go shopping for some nice clothes. I took a cab because I don't have my own car. I went to a shop with clothes. I don't know if I should buy a dress or a skirt. I love wearing jeans but that date is something special. And then I saw a beautiful black skirt and it was my size. I decided to try it on. I went to the dressing rooms and tried it on. It was beautiful. I liked it. I also find a nice blue blouse and it was perfect with that skirt so I decided to buy both. When I was waiting in line I saw someone with red hair in the store, too. Oh please don't be Chloe, don't be Chloe I thought to myself. If it is her I would have to tell her that I am buying clothes for our date. And yes, it was her. She turned around and saw me. She smiled and waved at me. I waved back and also smiled. Then she came to me.

'Hii my love." She said and winked at me. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hi my girlfriend." I smirked. "Nothing really, just buying a present for my friend." I lied, hoping she won't notice. I didn't want to tell her that I was buying clothes for our date because then she would like to see them and I want to keep them for suprise for her. I think I have never worn a skirt before so it have to be special.

"Hmm...I don't know if I can believe you." She smirked. "What's your friend's name?" She asked.

Oh shit. What should I say? I decided not to lie.

"She is also Beca, like me." I said and smiled convincly.

"Beca, were you buying clothes for tonight?" She smiled and looked at me suspuciously.

"No! I mean no. Maybe..." i said and saw a huge smile on her face.

"Beca...? She pretended to look serious.

"Okay, okay I was." I said feeling like a loser. I felt my face turned red.

"Ha! I knew it!" She danced a few moves like she is a winner.

"And what are you doing here?" I asked Chloe.

"Also buying clothes for our date." She admitted.

"So I will leave you alone after I pay my clothes so I won't see your clothes before our date." I said and smirked.

"Deal." Shw said, hugged me and whispered into my ear:

"I love you." She whispered.

"Love you, too." I whispered back. Then she turned around and went back to the place she was before. I finally paid my clothes and went out of a store. When I came to my dorm my roomate wasn't there so I just started mixing music. I was nervous but it relaxed me a little. It was already 4pm. I have only 3 hours left. I remembered that I also need to find se nice shoes. I searced in the wardrobe and find a pair of nice sandals. I decided to wear them. I put on some eyeliner and mascara as usual and my new skirt and blouse. I looked at me in the mirror. Woow! Maybe I looked a little bit...sexy. Beca stop. But maybe I do...


End file.
